First Day of School
by arrandomness
Summary: Renesmee is finally old enough to go to school. Her first day is quite eventful.


_**Ok, here's the thing. I read the Twilight books about 4 years ago. Now that I've grown up and have had lierature-ical(? Whatever) training in high school and college, I have come to my senses as to what a stupid girl Bella is. Among other things. Anyway, this is not a Twilight story, per se. It's a story about pretty girls not taking crap from stupid sex-minded boys, and Renesmee just happened to be a good vessel for my point. She's a pretty girl stuck forever in high school; it's got to get boring for her. So, enjoy Renesmee's I-Don't-Give-A-Shit attitude, and try to pretend its not in the Twilight world.**_

First Day of School

First Day of School. Whoop-de-doo. I wished Jake was here with me. Too bad he looked twenty-five years old. And me only fourteen.

We'd moved up to a small town in northern Maine, also very dreary, just like Forks. I was five years old now, about fourteen physically. So I was posing as a freshman; my parents and Alice were juniors, and Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Jake were seniors. Lucky them. They all got their mate or sibling. Not me. I would've even been happy with my dad. But no. I got no one.

So here I was in freshman English, all alone. My only comforting thought was that since Jake had abandoned me, he was stuck with Aunt Rose all day.

Mr. Gates, the English teacher, was taking roll call.

"Carmichael, Nicholas."

"Here."

"Coors, Megan."

"Here."

"Cullen, Ren- Reese-"

"Renesmee," I said tonelessly. "But I go by Nessie."

"OK, Nessie," he said, and continued down the line. "Darcy, Ellen."

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

English was dead boring. Mr. Gates handed out a reading list (which I'd already completed) and class rules. Then he'd given us the rest of the period to ourselves. I used this opportunity to text Jake.

_I hate you._

**Thanks, girl. What's wrong?**

_You had to be a giant, didn't you? Now I have to endure a whole day without you._

**Hey now, calm down. We still got lunch and after school. And hey, Alice and Jasper aren't together, either.**

_Yes, but they have all night. You and I have to sleep. Apart I might add._

**Yeah, I know. Your dad and his rules. . . Honestly, what am I gonna do to hurt you? Me?**

_Yeah, I know. You and your rules._

**Haha**

_You know, I wish we could do something dangerous once in a while. I mean, it's not like I can get hurt._

**Whoops, gotta go. Teacher saw me. Talk to you at lunch.**

I growled under my breath. Jake was my only release and now he was gone. Awesome.

I caught sight of three boys ogling me. This annoyed me. Sure, I knew I was pretty, but I wasn't one of those girls who eats up attention (and only attention- stupid anorexic bitches). I wished the boys would put their tongues back in their mouths. Pigs. I put my head on my desk and plotted ways to have fun with Jake without my mom and dad finding out.

Then I picked up my name in a conversation. It was the boys. ". . . Nessie, I think she said."

"Let me show you how it's done," one of them said. And then he plopped into the seat next to me.

"Hi," he said in a forced deep voice. Boys. Always have to seem more masculine than they actually are. "I'm Colin. You're Nessie, right?"

"That right," I said in a bored voice, without lifting my head. I took a peek though, out of the corner of my eye. Hmm. . . not too bad looking. Too bad he's annoying me to no end. Then I saw he was wearing a football jersey. Dumb jock. Number 24. Stupid number. Everyone knows 13 is the best number ever invented. I hate school.

"So you're new here, right?" he asked.

"Have you ever seen me before?" I ask rudely, wishing he would just leave me alone.

He laughed. More like guffawed. Totally attractive. Not. "Good point," he conceded, still chortling like I had told the funniest joke he had ever heard. Is he seriously that dumb? Can't he see that I want him to go away and never talk to me again?

"So anyway," he went on, "Would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch today, since you don't know anyone?"

"'My friends and me,'" I corrected automatically. "Here's something to remember. Take out the 'my friends and' part. Then decide if you need to say I or me. Whichever one fits by itself is the same one to use with others."

"Thanks. You're really smart!"Come on, I'd been speaking proper English since I was three weeks old. You'd think someone could master it after fourteen years.

"I know. And no thanks on lunch. My family is here. I'll sit with them."

"No prob," he said confidently. "The offer still stands, in case you get bored."

In your dreams, bud. "I think I'll be OK. I've lived with them my whole life," (all five years of it) "and I haven't gotten sick of them yet."

"Just keep it in mind," he said smiling again. "I'll come see you during lunch."

I had a sudden stroke of genius. I lifted my head for the first time. "You may want to be careful, though," I told him, barely holding back and evil grin. "My boyfriend is going to be there. He's really jealous, and about eight feet tall. You wouldn't want to cross him.

"That's OK," the jerk- sorry, jock- said, his confident smirk never faltering. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't know," I said skeptically. "You've never seen Jake when he gets angry. . ." Somehow, I didn't think even a big strong asshole like him could stand up to claws and teeth strong enough to cut through vampire skin.

The bell rang just then. Finally. I walk away without so much as a backward glance, swing my hips just a bit, because he annoyed me so much, and I wanted to tease him. Jerk. As I'm walking out the door, I hear him say, "And that, my friends, is how to woo a lady."

"But what about the eight foot tall boyfriend?" one of his friends asked. Smart guy.

"Don't worry about it," Cody—Colton-Condom-whatever-the-hell-his-name-was said. "She'll ditch him for me in no time. If he even exists."

I laughed. Not likely. Jake was mine. And I was his. Simple as that. Plus, I had a plan.

* * *

A few periods later, I walked into the lunch room. My mom, Alice and Rose were already there. I walked up to them and smiled. "Hey Rosalie, Alice, Bella," I said, faltering a bit addressing my mother as Bella. I wasn't used to it. "Are you ready for a show?" I asked, and told them my plan.

"Be careful, Nessie," my mom said. "Don't hurt the poor kid." always the voice of caution and reason. Buy who needed those when you were half vampire and had full vampires and werewolves to protect you? I was happy to see that Alice and Rose, however, were grinning as evilly as me.

"There he is now," said Alice. Sure enough, number 24 had just walked into the cafeteria. He saw me, winked, and walked over. Just as I'd hoped. This was going to work perfectly, as long as Jake came soon. I giggled. Jocky saw this and started strutting, making me laugh harder.

He finally reached us, and leaned confidently on out table. Alice and Rose giggled at this. He turned around and winked at them, too. Ugh. Disgusting pig.

He turned back to me and said, "Hey, beautiful. Did you think about my offer?"

"Well," I said shyly, "I did think a little." OK, more like spent the entire morning planning this little shindig. "But I thought- Jake!" I exclaimed happily.

He had just walked in with my dad and my uncles. Perfect timing that boy has. I ran to him, telling my dad the plan along the way, so he wouldn't flip and kill Jake when it happened. He narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. Oh well. Who needs him anyway?

This whole exchange had taken less than a second. I had taken one step toward Jake. I finished my run and jumped into his waiting arms. I put my hand on his cheek and silently said, _Don't freak out._ Then I kissed him.

I let go after a moment, keeping my hand on his cheek. To the outsider, it looked like a lovey-dovey gesture, but really I was just telling him about my morning and what brought this on. He broke out into a grin. Then he leaned down, as if to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, but actually said, "Maybe we should do that again for a long time. It was weird."

I laughed. I had to agree. Behind Jake, I saw my dad looking relieved. Overprotective fool. He rolled his eyes at me again when he heard that.

"Come on Jake, let's go sit down," I said. I put my hand on his cheek again, telling him to hold my hand. He put me down and did so. When we were walking, I saw Jocky staring at us, open-mouthed.

I said, "Jake, I want to introduce you to someone." We walked back to the table, and I said, "Jake, this is Colin." Of course I really did remember his name. Perfect vampire memory. I just enjoyed calling him names. "He's in my English class. Colin this is Jake, my boyfriend. Didn't I tell you he was eight feet tall? Ridiculous, huh?" I, being the bitch that I like to be sometimes, was being super nice now.

Colin was eying Jake fearfully. Ha. I win. Dumb jock. "You know," he said. "I think I heard my friends calling me." Of course he was lying. I hadn't heard anything, and my hearing was twenty times better than his. "See you in English, Nessie." And he promptly sprinted back to his table.

"Bye," I yelled after him. Then I turned back to my family. "Thanks, guys, for not giving me away. Although I think I may have to brush my teeth when I get home!"

Jake made a face at me. "OK," said Emmett. "Now what was that all about?"

I told my story to everyone. Pretty sure Emmett liked it the most, though. He had been laughing since I told the boy I had a boyfriend. My parents were looking a bit exasperated, Alice and Rose were still chuckling, and even Jasper was wearing a rare smile. Hm. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all. I went back to plotting fun things to do with Jake. Mountain lions, grizzly bears. . . no, too common. I'd done those already. Got it! Jumping over Niagra Falls!

"Renesmee," my dad said warningly.

Damn it.

_**Author's Note: I have nothing against jocks or the number 24. It was merely a tool for the story. However, I stand by my statement that 13 is the best number ever invented.**_


End file.
